vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
VGCW/2013-03-26
__TOC__ '"No Winners Allowed" Match' Matchup Winner Results A hell of an opener as Gary refused to fall. While he got some early blows in including a counter to put Barret through Table-san. The two were tangled in a long battle of roll-up counters with no winner emerging. Barret took over from here, launching a few Big Shots along the way and nailing some impressive combos, yet he could only muster 1 counts (or even a 0-count, presumably after a Gary Oak Full Restore). Gary finally got some momentum, but after attempting an Aerial Ace off the apron, he seemed to be confused, finally knocking out the last of his HP and enabling the win for Barret. Other Plot Phoenix Wright is interviewing Gabe Newell. Gabe is quite confident about his semifinals match with Charles Barkley. He announces a Steam sale with ass kickings 75% off! '"Heroes of Earth and America...and Dan, Too" Match' Matchup Winners Results The battle raged among the well-loved heroes, but right in the middle of the match, Dan got in the ring and attacked his own partner, leaving him to fend for himself! With the odds stacked against him now, Mr. Satan couldn't pull through, with the Americans standing atop the world. Other Plot Bowser meets a familiar face in Geno backstage. He calls out the Star Warrior on his poor performance last week. Geno thinks maybe it was a better idea for him to go under Dracula's study, still believing he's a 3 time VGCW champion. Bowser exposes Drac's lies, all he's ever done since arriving was brainwash Woody! Armed with this information, Geno sets off, looking to do something about his deception. 'General Manager Tournament Loser's Bracket - Semi-Finals - Match 2' Matchup Loser Results Vegeta entered the ring, but the Badman loved by many and feared by none came out in his old blue attire instead with different music...and an M tattooed on his forehead! His look and personality weren't the only things affected either. Majin Vegeta even got an early pin, completely unlike the Badman's jobbing ways! Waluigi's victimization earns him a spot against M.Bison in the finals of the Loser's Bracket. '"Ghost Ninja Kombat" Falls Count Anywhere Match' Matchup Winner Results Plenty of DDTs from Scorp to start. The battle unfolded outside, but near falls wouldn't cut it. As they fought back into the ring, Scorpion got Nappa with another DDT, this time drawing blood and immediately following that up with a three-count to end it. Other Plot Scorpion celebrates his victory, but Majin Vegeta's music hit! As the opponents both look to the entrance ramp, the former Badman strikes from behind, taking down Scorpion and even his old partner! Nappa is stunned, leaving him asking...why? '"Wooden Gear?!" (Geno Soldier Recruitment) Match' Matchup Winner Results Geno came out hoping to do better than his official debut, with Dracula's lies certainly somewhere in his mind. Snake's mind was giving him grief as well, as he Irish whipped the Star Warrior multiple times, only to simply...not follow up with an attack, leaving Geno bouncing. #FoxdieQuality? You tell me. Snake seemed to finally come to after getting the Codecbreaker, but that only riled up Geno more, driving the wooden figure to his first official win. Other Plot Despite the victory, Geno displays his craftsmanship, offering a hand to Snake who accepts. Could this mean a new alliance being assembled? 'Casual Championship #1 Contender's 6-Man Hell in a Cell Match' Matchup Winner Results The challengers kept it mostly in the ring for this one with only a few ventures outside, but the cell remained intact. In the end, Arino had the smile and optimism knocked out of him by Wario, who wins by KO and gets a chance to do what Mario could not: take the Casual Championship from Red. 'General Manager Tournament - Semi-Finals - Match 1' Matchup Winner Results Lots of heart in this battle as the former champions went back and forth. Gaben locked in the Wallet Squeeze at one point which Barkley just managed to escape. But the damage was done, and Gabe showed that his victory was Worth the Weight with a huge splash on his fallen opponent leading to a thr...thre...a pinfall. Other Plot Mr. Satan is fuming as he finally finds Dan Hibiki backstage, demanding answers for his partner's betrayal. Dan says he was just frustrated from last week's argument and asks for another chance. Begrudgingly, Satan accepts, saying this is all he's going to get! As he walks off, Dan shows quite the suspicious smirk... 'General Manager Tournament - Semi-Finals - Match 2' Matchup Winner Results If Ganondorf can't beat Bowser, beating the one who beat Bowser might serve as some consolation, right? Unfortunately that didn't happen. Despite a couple early Gerudo Hugs, Jensen recovered well enough. The pair took their battle outside, and Ganon suffered greatly for it, getting speared through the barricade! The ref slowly counted to ten, but Ganondorf never got to his feet! Jensen moves on to face Gabe Newell in the grand finals! Other Plot Backstage, we get another covered shot of Dracula speaking with someone we can't see. It seems another person has joined his crew! While Drac says it's not someone at the level he expected, he enjoys having the increased numbers all the same! What does Dracula have in store for VGCW? Category:Broadcast Category:Main Division Category:Singles Category:Tag Team Category:Handicap Category:Great Tournament Category:Falls Count Anywhere Category:No.1 Contenders Category:Six-Man Category:Hell in a Cell